The Philosopher's Stone
by Pikacraft
Summary: Harry is starting out at Hogwarts for his first year of wizardry but, nothing turns out the way he expected. Along with his new friends; Ron, Hermione and Ash, he will try to unravel the secrets hidden within the school. And, what exactly is The Philosopher's Stone? And just who is trying to get it? Warning: Ash is a girl in this story.


**Pikacraft: Here's the crossover that I've started. It contains genderbending so if you DON'T like then don't read. Simple as that. I don't like having flames in my stories. I know that sounds wimpy but it's true. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>To say that Harry was nervous was an understatement. The terms; anxious, terrified and pissing himself would be better descriptions than nervous. The thought of having thousands of eyes watching you is something which Harry couldn't stand at that moment. He shivered as a chill ran through his body. It wasn't because Hogwarts' Grand Hall was drafty, oh no, it's just that a ghost decided to pass through him. His first few hours at the school hadn't gone exactly as he had planned. Everyone seemed to know his name for reasons he had only recently found out about. Harry noticed that his new friend, Ron, was concentrating on his stomach. Harry wondered how an eleven year old could have a stomach the size of a never ending pit. Even after all the food Ron had stuffed on the train, he was still hungry. Harry's attention went back to the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, who was calling out names for the Sorting Ceremony.<p>

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall called out. The brown, bushy haired girl from the train practically ran forward. Ron muttered something which sounded snarky about Hermione. A few moments later, she was announced as a Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat. Ron groaned; he seemed to have a hatred for the girl thanks to their meeting on the train earlier. It is true what they say, first impressions mean everything. The list continued until one name caught Harry's attention.

"Ketchum, Ash." A person with shoulder length black hair and chocolate eyes pushed past Harry lightly. They then darted forward towards the hat. Harry thought that this… "Ash" was a boy by their looks.

"Hey, Ron. Have you heard that name before?" He asked in a whisper. Ron shook his head, his mind to be somewhere else.

"No, it sounds weird. But, she is cute… isn't she?" He replied with a question. Harry frowned.

"She?!"

"Yeah. Notice her uniform? She's wearing shorts. Girls who despise skirts with a passion get a chance to wear shorts. Guys only get to wear trousers." Ron said with a proud grin about his knowledge of Hogwarts' uniform. Harry watched as the hat was placed on Ash's head. It took a full minute before the hat shouted Gryffindor. Ron's mood seemed to perk up. If he was stuck in Gryffindor, at least there was a girl he actually found cute going to be there as well. It was a while before Harry was called up. Whispers followed him as he made his way to be sorted, not that he cared much anyway.

**...**

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out finally. After having a long mental conversation about not being in Slytherin, Harry had managed to wiggle his way to the Gryffindor house. Ron's older twin brothers stood up and shouted;

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" The rest of the Gryffindor table cheered loudly. He ran over and sat next to Ash, who grinned at him. He returned a smile and their attention returned to the Sorting. Ron, almost instantly, was put in Gryffindor. He sat on the other side of Harry as the two had become close friends. When the Sorting was over, Dumbledore said a few words.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Almost all of the School began clapping and cheering. Harry wondered whether or not to laugh whilst Ash's eyes seemed to grow wider in surprise of the insanity this school possessed. Harry turned towards Percy Weasley to ask him something.

"Is Dumbledore mad?"

"Yes, he's mad." Percy replied wearily. "He's one of the greatest wizards of all time but, yes. He's a bit mad. Well, Harry. Aren't you going to dig in?" Harry gasped in shock as the golden plates had suddenly filled with food whilst he was talking to Percy. Everyone else had begun digging in, so he decided to as well. Back with the Dursleys, he never was able to choose what he ate and how much of it went to his stomach. He began filling his plate with a little of everything. Harry decided to join in with the conversation that Ron and Ash were having around him.

"So… you're a muggle?" Ron asked. The black haired girl nodded whilst swallowing a bit of chicken.

"Yep, as far as I know… my parents can't perform magic." She grinned. "It was quite a surprise when I got the letter. I'd never heard of Hogwarts before then."

"Me neither." Harry added. Ron nodded at their comments.

"Well, with Harry living with muggles and you living in…?" Ron then pointed a finger to his head in thought.

"Kanto." Ash replied swiftly. Both boys gave her a confused look; they had never heard of that place before… well, Ron hadn't. Harry remembered the Gameboy Advance that Dudley used to own. His cousin really like a game called Pokémon back then and constantly played it. He also remembered that one of the regions in the game was called Kanto. A scream brought Harry out of his thoughts. A girl called Lavender Brown was pointing at a yellow mouse that was licking ketchup from a bottle from its position on the table. Harry noticed that Ash's face turned a pale white whilst most of the others marvelled at it. Seamus Finnigan gasped with excitement.

"No way! That's a Pikachu! It can't exist… it's a game character!" He said in disbelief. The Pikachu sent him a snarky look which meant; _"I'm real, deal with it."_

"PIKACHU!" A voice roared. All heads turned towards Ash who seemed to be fuming. "Where in the name of Arceus did you get that ketchup?!" Ron's eyes widened.

"That thing's YOUR'S?!" He asked in shock. Ash sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's mine." She said. Pikachu ran up to her and began squealing angrily. Ash put her hands up in surrender at the squeaks. "I was just joking. You know that I'll never hate you for anything." Harry's head was spinning; there was no way this was happening. Pikachu jumped into the girl's lap and carried on licking the ketchup from its container. The uproar from the Gryffindor table seemed to intrigue the other houses, luckily, they didn't think much about it when everything calmed down. Once everyone had stuffed themselves on savoury, the food on the plates vanished and was replaced by all sorts of sweet treats. One of which, piqued Harry's interest. Who liked red ice cream? He then realised what it was when Pikachu jumped on the table, grabbed a block and sat down to eat it. Talk then turned to lessons between the three.

"So, what do you think we'll be learning?" Harry asked.

"Transfiguration; Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms…" Ron began.

"Herbology, History of Magic and Special Abilities." Hermione finished Ron's trial of speech by interrupting. She turned to face the other female of them. "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ash." The black haired girl smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"So… umm, what's Special Abilities?" Harry asked.

"Each student has a hidden talent called a Special Ability." Ash explained, she seemed to be quite knowledgeable on this subject. "Some students have two abilities. That lesson helps us find out our ability or abilities and helps us master them." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes. That's right." She said. "I've begun wondering what my ability is."

"Maybe it's butting your nose in when it's not wanted." Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione didn't seem to hear it, if she did then she ignored the comment, and turned back to talk to Percy. A short while later, the students had filled themselves to the brim and many felt sleepy. Harry noticed that Hagrid began yawning quite loudly earning glares from the other teachers. His eyes moved over to Professor Quirrell, they then rested on the teacher next to him, who had greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin. The teacher's eyes glared at him which sent a sharp burning pain up his scar. He hissed in pain and clasped his hand to his head.

"What's up?" Ash and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Nothing… just… who's that teacher next to Professor Quirrell?" He answered with a question.

"That's Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin and Potions teacher. Everyone knows he'd rather teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. The Professor knows a lot about the Dark Arts." Hermione explained. Dumbledore stood up and the room went quiet suddenly.

"Before we go to bed, I have a few before term notices." He said.

"First, I'd like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds… to ALL years." For some highly unknown reason, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the direction of the Weasley twins, who put innocent looks on their faces.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch…"

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A look of shock reigned over the students, a few laughed at what they thought was an attempt of being funny.

"He's not serious?" Harry muttered to Percy.

"Must be." Said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. The forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," Said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot!"

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," He said, grinning proudly behind his beard. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

**...**

Percy led the new Gryffindor first years to the Gryffindor common room. All of them were tired, sleepy and full of food. They continued walking until they reached a giant portrait, none of them noticed the abnormal route they took to get there. The pudgy lady in the portrait watched as the first years stopped in front of her.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy swiftly replied. The portrait swung open and everyone clambered through the hole in the wall which was behind the lady. Inside was a comfy, spacious room which was filled with items to relax with. Percy directed the boys up one turret tower and the girls up another.

**...**

The other males had gone to sleep whilst Ron and Harry lay down talking.

"That was awesome! I've never ate so much in my life!" Ron said happily. Harry nodded in agreement. He had never been this full in his life either.

"Yeah, do you think every meal will be like that?" He asked. Ron seemed to ignore the question and quickly changed topics.

"So, what do you think about the other Gryffindors? Some of them seem cool." He continued. Harry didn't answer but nodded again. He didn't want to be ignored this time.

"Well goodnight!" Ron called over before yelping. "SCABBERS, LET GO OF MY SHEETS!" Harry chuckled lightly before he too fell to the darkness of sleep.

**...**

In the girl's dormitory, however, none of them were asleep yet. The other girls were chatting about cute boys and Harry's name seemed to peek up several times. Hermione noticed that one girl, apart from her, was not joining in with the boy talk. She got off of her bed and stood next to the raven haired girl with, what Hermione saw as, a weird mouse.

"Oh, hi Hermione. Not into boy talks?" Ash asked with a smile. Hermione sat next to the girl and nodded.

"Not at all. I am more of a studious person myself, I don't think about boys at all." She replied.

"I completely agree. I act like a boy instead of think about them." Ash grinned. "Most of my friends thought I was actually a boy until I told them… or they figured out why I didn't fall for girls." Hermione began giggling quietly.

"That must have been awkward." She said.

"It was. Everyone thought I might have been gay or something." The two began laughing, a bond of friendship had formed between the two. Pikachu jumped into Hermione's arms and licked her on the cheek.

"Do you like me?" She asked the electric rodent. Pikachu nodded and then jumped back onto Ash's shoulder.

"Yep. Pikachu only trusts people who I see as friends. So, are we friends?" Ash held out her hand for Hermione to shake. Hermione looked at the hand for a second before taking it and shaking.

"Yes, friends!" It wasn't long after, the two girls went to bed… unaware of what destiny had in store for them. And also unaware of what it had in store for Harry and Ron as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikacraft: So there we go. I didn't include the rest because it would have been the same as the book. Hope it was okay and all... see ya.<strong>


End file.
